


you're a sour little boy

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [35]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: It’s only when his teeth have sunk into the soft skin of the stranger that he realizes what he’s done. He drinks the blood quickly, throwing the body to the side the moment he’s done, and runs all the way back to his house, not even bothering to change or do anything else.or, Dream accidentally outs himself as a vampire
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	you're a sour little boy

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh im sorry lol

It’s only when his teeth have sunk into the soft skin of the stranger that he realizes what he’s done. He drinks the blood quickly, throwing the body to the side the moment he’s done, and runs all the way back to his house, not even bothering to change or do anything else.

He must look worse than he thought, because everyone stares at him when he stumbles in, the candle light shining across the room, and when he looks down at himself and realizes there’s blood all across the front of him, it’s only then he realizes how bad he looks.

The blood from the fight earlier is soaked into his shirt, and the blood from just a few moments ago are dripping down his clothes. It’s supposed to help him, keep him alive, but he can’t but feel like the blood is hurting him.

“Dream?” Sapnap asks, keeping his voice quiet, and as he raises a hand to stare at the blood, horrified, Sap keeps coming closer. “Are you okay?”

“I killed someone.” He says, and his voice is steady, steadier than he would’ve expected. It hides his tremble, keeps how worried he is silent, and he can see Sap glance back at George. “I don’t know who it was, but I-I killed them, Sap. I fucking killed someone, and I don’t know why, but I  _ did _ .”

His hands nearly glisten in the candle light, and his voice breaks as he finally starts to cry, the tears marking the blood on his face. It hurts, everything hurts, but he doesn’t want to touch Sapnap, doesn’t want to taint him (doesn’t want to accidentally rip him up).

“I’m sorry.” He near sobs, arms curling around himself as he lowers himself to his knees. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll understand if you want me gone. I’ll pack my bags, I swear, just don’t hurt me,  _ please _ .”

He nearly gasps when a hand rests on his shoulder, but when he looks up, it’s Sapnap, eyes shining full of sympathy.

“I would never hurt you.” He tells him, and he can see George standing up behind him. “Never, ever, Dream.”

“I’m sorry.” He cries, as Sap wraps his arms around him. He cries even harder when George wraps his arms around him as well, and he’s stuck in a sandwich of a hug, comforted by the two boys.

He falls asleep in their grasp, and when George pulls away first, he nearly falls. Sap is the one to catch him, concern clear in his eyes, and George helps him get him to his room and settled in his bed before they return to the main room, questions clear on the edge of their tongues.

“Who’s hurt him?” George asks softly, but it’s clear he’s not looking for an answer, because Sap can’t give him one.

“I don’t know.” Sap says, and he settles back against the couch, just as confused as George. “But someone clearly hurt him so much that he would think that I would fucking hurt him, that  _ we _ would harm him.”

“I want to find out.” George says, quietly, and it’s more to himself than anyone else. “I want to find out who hurt him, and I want to hurt this person.” 

“Me too.” 


End file.
